After Three Years
by Unilickscorn
Summary: Hello This Story will contain sexual themes once we get into the fanfic. But i will tell you when there are ..Dirty things coming . ;) Loke wants you to love him the way he loves you. When would you ever look at him ? This Is about YOU and Loke , or Leo , 's Love Story . Please Enjoy c:
1. Intro

Loke & You ~

WARNING: THIS STORY MAY CONTAIN VERY SEXUAL THEMES.

Disclaimer : I don't Own Fairy Tail's Loke .. But i wish i did . *o* He's So HOT3

* * *

Every day, Loke uses his magic to appear on earthland to see you. Although you might not call him

and do not wish to see him, he still tries every day to catch your attention. But you always seem to

reject him , you wake up every morning waking up to his bright orange hair and act like any couple

would , yet you still won't accept him as your boyfriend. . .


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1~

"Loke , No ! Get out of my room! I'm trying to change my clothes, please get out "You whined while pushing the muscular man out of your room.

"_ (your name goes here) , I would never leave you . " He smirked as you threw a tantrum.

"Lokee~ ~ "You pouted, you stomped your way to your bed, threw yourself on the bed and under the covers. "Please~? "

"You know Love; I honestly don't mind it at all. You can strip, get down and dirty –"

"GET. OUT. NOW."

"… "Loke Left the room as you was finally able to breathe.

"Finally, I swear he's getting worse and worse every single day. Doesn't he even get tired from using all his magic just to see me? What's so amazing about me? What have I ever done to catch his attentio- "You quickly took off your clothes and put on a different pair of clothes so you can go see what that loud BANG was. "LOKE!"

Running out of your room, you ran to the noise to see Loke passed out on the floor with a pile of blood around him. Your throat dried up and tears began to spill. "Loke … What happened? I can't even leave you alone for ten minutes without you doing something stupid. "

Loke began to breathe again . " _" He whispered to you .

You wiped your tears , " Yes , Loke ? I'm Right here . "

" I … I … "

"Yes? You , whats wrong ? " You said while blowing your nose .

" I … " He began to say , " I .. Got you .. "

Your eyes widened , " What ? " You slowly got up , backing away from him .

Loke Got up and his tux got soaked in ' blood '. " I said , I got you . " He smirked .

You paused for a second and walked up to him . " How dare you .." You slapped Loke hard in the face that his head turned to the side . You never hit him before . " How could you ? How could you do something like this ? You almost gave me a heart attack.."

" So your saying , if i ever drowned in a pile of blood, you wouldn't even call for help ? You only felt like that , its beause you love me ." He smiled ,pushed up his glasses and changed himself into a new suit . And came to give you a big hug which you rejected.

" Loke , this Is your final chance to prove me wrong. If you don't stop doing things like this, I won't ever talk to you again. Even if your my best friend.. I have no other choice. I'll even give back Lucy her key . " You held the key and squeezed it in your hands.

" _... I Love You , Please don't leave me. I'm Sorry , it was just a joke." He began cleaning up his mess and taking a glance at you every few seconds . " Baby , I'm really sorry . I didn't mean for this to happen . Please forgive me , I'll do anything."

Your eyes began to water , and you began to wonder . Why does Loke treat you the way he does , What is that every morning he makes you breakfast . When every time your down , He cheers you up . Every little thing he does brings butterflies to your stomach.

"_? Are you okay ? You were just staring into space ." He fixed his suit and picked himself up.

" I'm.. Fine , I guess ."

" If theres anything you need , just call me , okay ? " In a few seconds he disappeared back into the Celestial Spirit World .

In frustration , you ran your fingers through your hair .

" I can't possibly like him , It's been two years since this all happened . Ever since that day in the park . I can't seem to stop thinking of him . I guess , I should go to the park right now and try to clear things off my mind."


	3. Chapter 2

After Three Years ; Chapter 2 ~

_At the park _

" I don't understand what I do to deserve all of this . I've been a living hell ever since I was born . My mom kicked me out of the house after she found out I had a boyfriend . I was 16 ." You ran fingers through your silky straight hair.

I Guess I'll walk around the park . Here is where I met Loke , I found him behind the tree , you smiled at the memory .

_Flashback:_

_You were walking when you heard someone crying . " Hello ? Are you okay ? " You said while walking towards the tree .You peeked behind the tree to see a boy with spiky orange hair in a fancy suit. _

"_Hello there . " You shyly smiled at him . " Whats Wrong ? " _

" _Go Away ." He said while trying the push you away ._

" _Why are you crying ? " You cocked your head to the side . You looked at his hair and stroked it ._

" _Hey .. Why are you touching my hair? " He swatted your hands away while wiping tears ._

" _Its so pretty , Like a lion's mane ." You let out a giggle and began to play with his hair . It seemed to feel lighter and lighter ._

" _Uh – oh .. Time for me to go " The boy said , he stood up and fixed his tux._

" _Huh ? " Your eyes widened . " What do you mean ?"_

_And then he began to glow and disappeared ._

" _Wait! Don't go! Where are you going ? I haven't even gotten your name yet ! " You pouted and stared at the ground ." Why did he disappear ? Oh My , It's Getting dark I should be getting home now . " _

_End of Flash back ._

You sighed , " He never changed .. "


	4. Chapter 3

Three Years Later ~; Chapter 3

You took a scroll around the park and all your thoughts wondered around Loke .

"… But at times he's really sweet , protective , caring … and hot , his beautiful hair , his deep … eyes .."

You stopped in your tracks and looked at a familiar ice cream parlor. " I remember when I first came here with Leo ."

_Flashback ;_

_Your eyes were full of tears and your nose looked like a bright ,red tomato .You kept thinking to yourself ,of why that boy left to without telling you why . You began to wonder if you were too ugly for him , and became insecure . You fell asleep on the tree where you met that boy._

_Nudge , nudge~ _

_You let out a big and sleepily looked at the person who woke you up . _

" _Hey , who are you ? I'm trying to sleep here ." You cuddled yourself and regained comfort._

" _Aren't you cold? " A familiar voice said . With strong arms he carried you bridal style to his house._

_The boy tucked you in bed and made sure you were unharmed from anything that could've happened while you were alone in a park sleeping._

_The next morning , he woke you up and made you breakfast in bed ._

"_Good Morning Sleepy-head " He beamed his smile at you ._

" _What ? " You rubbed your eyes. "Where am I ? " You turned to see Loke with a tray full of food , and your eyes widen as you gave him a big bear hug ._

" _Why did you leave me ? " Your eyes became blurry and you cried streams ._

" _I'm .. Sorry. I had an emergency to go to , My owner was calling me ." He softly said while stroking your hair ._

" _Why did you disappear ? What are you .. ? " You began to eat breakfast while staring at his beautiful features ._

" _I'm a celestial spirit . My owner can call me at any time in the day . She is Lucy . I help her fight on jobs ."_

"_Oh .." You were envious of him fighting for a girl ._

"_Yes , eat up . I'll bring you to my favorite ice cream shop . " He rubbed his head awkwardly and smiled at you ._

_End ~_

You continued to walk pass the shop , on your way home .

" I wonder what's Leo doing . Wait , why do I keep thinking of him ? Do I like him or something .. No , Of course not . I.. need to take a shower ."

You unlocked the key to your home and saw no one there.

" Hm , Where's Leo , he's usually here somewhere. LEO~ ! LOKE~ ! " You shouted , but only heard the echoes of your voice and frowned a bit .

You went inside your bathroom and turned on the water . " A nice bath would be nice ." You poured bubbles inside and stripped your clothes off .

Stepping inside the water , You washed your body and accidentally moaned when you rubbed your nipples . Quickly you covered your mouth , just in case anyone heard .

Author's Notes ( A/N )

Hey I wanted to let you guys know , that the next chapter will in fact contain sexual contents .


	5. Chapter 4

After Three Years ; Chapter 4

THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL THEMES , PLEASE WAIT UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT . ;*

You wrapped the towel around the body and stepped outside the bathroom , taking a look around once more to see if anyone was there . "Hm .. , I don't think anyone is here." You whispered and went back inside the tub .

Slowly ,you let yourself seep into the water and rubbed your nipples . Moans escaped passed your lips and your nipples got harder . You reached into a drawer to get a vibrating egg .

You bit your lips and you turned it on . You rubbed it against your clit and moaned loudly . At the same time , you took your other hand and brought up one of your tits and sucked on them .

Not long after , you rubbed the egg on yourself and stuck it in and out .

" Uh . . Loke ~" You moaned out loud as you climaxed . You laid back , with the egg still inside of you and you heard the door open .

" Yes , Dear ? " You heard a voice and your body sprung to face the door . With the quick motion and the vibrator inside you , you let out a throaty moan . Loke's eyes widened and had an obvious tent in his black suit pants .

" _... " He had difficulty saying your name and took a big gulp . " Wh- why did you call me? "

He said while trying not to check out your body . You tried to cover yourself by grabbing the nearest towel and running out of the tub .

The egg still vibrated against your woman hood and all of the sudden became stronger .

Leo quickly ran to you , trying the help you . He picked you up and brought you to your bed .

He kissed you tenderly and laid you down . Loke got ontop of your and you struggled to get out .

" Loke ! Get off of me you pervert ! I didn't even call you here ! Why did you come ?" You yelled at him while banged your fist on his chest . You tried to get a hold of the towel but Loke took it and threw it outside the room .


End file.
